


Post-Blossom

by azukaga



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cold War, Isolation, M/M, Near Future, Russia, Soviet Union, USA
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukaga/pseuds/azukaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兩個作品的ABO設定，蘇聯末期→近未來AU。<br/>有現代世界規則的架空想像。<br/>以及Solo和Clark會是雙生子。</p><p>保留若干原劇素材，帶有歷史因素、強烈的隔閡成分、輪迴及痛感。結局是HE。<br/>禁斷的雙子之戀如何遇上兩個有戀母情結的傢伙的故事。</p><p>※配對警示：蘇美蘇、蝙超 (除了Napoleon是Omega，其他三個是Alpha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01 Free the light 

　　燈光漸漸暗下來了。  
　　臉漸漸暗下來了。  
　　瓦斯快用完了。  
　　天線沙啞了。  
　　水壺空了。  
　　雪盡了。

　　黑髮男人旋然睜眼，剎那空氣變得寂靜，又乾淨。一粒粒的灰塵變成了方晶。

 

　　這裡距離列寧格勒市中心很遠，它甚至有一部分在地圖上的邊界線外。因為冷，所以聞不到汙染的氣味，時間已傍晚七點過了，卻了無生氣，絲毫無任何炊飯痕跡。相同樣式的公寓門窗緊閉，鐵灰色的門框夾住堅固的鐵門，窗簾是黯淡又油膩的淺灰色，分不出來是玻璃需要清潔，還是所有這一切都該裝進垃圾袋，然後丟到應該在遠方的焚化廠。這棟公寓被稱為普斯科夫（Pskov）三號，五樓走廊底端的那扇門沒有什麼特別之處，如果看起來有什麼不尋常，那就是它太尋常了。

　　雪跡已累積了好幾個小時──這幾日，陽光幾乎不曾露臉，觀看一個地方的偏遠程度，就看鏟雪車一天會來一次還是兩次。或者，已經整整超過三十六小時都沒有轟隆隆的馬達聲出現在這個不足百餘人的小鎮。公寓旁邊的一線道再過去有一間兩天沒開的報攤，前天的報紙頭版掩沒在雪勢裡，只剩下日期還露在外面。這是一九八八年十二月的雪。不知為何，雪在昨天顯得比前天還要髒，到了今天，簡直變成了一種顏色，叫做公寓灰。酒吧開著，因為還醒著的人走出了一條通往門口的、泥濘的通道。門口破碎的啤酒瓶像是裝飾品，燈光閃爍，倒映門上貼的一張歪歪斜斜，戴著紅色金星毛氈帽的女郎海報。你說，雪的聲音靜悄悄，於是當雪壓垮了二十公里開外褐綠色山丘上一座高壓電塔，鎮上聽不見爆炸聲，也沒見著猛烈捲上夜空的火花。

　　五樓，那間公寓的門上嵌著黑色塑膠製的門牌號碼：10。隔壁的電視原本在播《西方先生在布爾什維克土地上的奇幻旅程》，那已經是一九二四年的老電影了，黑白雙色，默片形式，對白打在螢幕上，一幕幕都是討喜的誇飾鏡頭。牆壁的隔音效果很普通，房內僅有的三個成年人在停電之前沒有人說話，好似拼命地想聽清楚配樂，然後去聯想戴著圓眼鏡──現在已經不流行了──的男主角：美國人「西方先生」，怎麼愛上印象中原本很邪惡的蘇聯，彷彿青梅竹馬時認識的那個男孩長大以後從此就沒有暴牙似的。

　　顯然隔壁鄰居在看電視，沒有做愛。性慾冰凍了起來，如果性慾跟冰塊一個樣的話，它就可以隨時隨地加到任何一種飲料裡。頭上的小吊燈閃了一下然後熄滅，碎花壁紙那側的聲音也沒有了。

　　「蠟燭？」一個女人的聲音說道，平穩中有寥寥的顫抖。  
　　「我去找。」這是緊張的男中音，他走開，然後絆倒了一張椅子。

　　而房間裡的第三個人沒有說話，只是在呼吸。

　　或許不是人，聽上去更像是負傷的野獸。他的氣息又沉又緩，間或中斷，打火機猝不及防點燃燭光，嚇了所有人一跳。

　　黯淡而不能用方圓計算的光芒，與方才明明就還亮著的鎢絲燈泡相比，反而照出了第三個人出奇的炯炯有神。他是男人，有著黑髮、藍眼珠，頭髮因為被汗水浸溼所以看不出捲度，一綹三寸長的前髮黏在額頭上，他躺在廉價的餐桌上，唯一值得安慰的是上面沒有比餐桌更廉價的防水塑膠布，而是木頭的紋路。狹窄的空間，廚房與起居室相併，一男一女守在旁邊，令人直覺想起皇后區死巷裡骯髒小酒館的地下室，不定期舉辦的奇異的靈媒或是共產黨聚會，這兩者倒是沒什麼差別。

　　黑髮男人以很勉強的姿勢側躺，膝蓋彎曲，雙腿之間墊著三四層毛巾，最上面那層泡在血裡而看不出原本的顏色。

　　「水。」他終於說。

　　髮色偏深的女人倒完最後一滴玻璃杯的水，又用還半濕的毛巾沾了沾男人蒼白乾裂的嘴唇。電停了，僅剩的熱水也不多。男人的體溫似乎正在下降，他打了個猛烈的寒顫，暖氣失去功用，旁邊那個手足無措、剛才被絆倒的男子像是想起什麼，他打開櫥櫃，翻找出一個大鍋子，接著撕下好幾張電話簿上的暗黃色薄紙，揉成好幾個小紙球，火光隨即迅速在鍋子內緣閃爍。他把鍋子擱在男人身側，又繼續去搜刮剩下的鐵鍋如法炮製。

　　「沒有動靜了。」躺在餐桌上的男人冷靜地說。  
　　「沒事。」女人馬上接話，她握住男人的手，後者表情一皺，他已經沒有力氣推開那股令他厭煩又無處躲避的安慰，「胎動總是一陣一陣的。」  
　　「我是不是沒有再流血了？」他問，理智的讓你會認為他下一秒要詢問的是保險櫃的密碼。  
　　「對。」她說，這次她也平靜下來，好像意識到自己面對的人是誰。她看了一眼男人裸露的下體，跟照理來說應該迎來神聖生產的地方，跟最一開始山洪潰堤相較，現在的血流彷彿枯水期的水，她溫柔的撒謊，「止住了。甜心，別擔心。」  
　　  
　　黑髮男人把右手移到隆起的肚子上，但只能摸到毛毯。他不放棄，用食指和中指摸呀摸的，感覺襯衫布料變得又皺又軟，他的西裝馬甲哪裡去了？什麼時候不見的？他有些笨拙的想著，他記不太清楚幾個小時前的事情，但能預料到幾個小時後即將發生的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實這陣子，一直在讀、想、編劇情、意淫napollya(這真是我最愛的配對或許也是最後一對)  
> 被人生和迷惘綁架，十分欠缺寫作實踐，又是便祕狀態的復健中。感謝諸君包容。


	2. 2

▼  
  
  
　　晚上七點半，三輛蘇聯國產汽車品牌「沃嘉」（Volga）的黑頭車沿著車道開了過來，其中兩台一前一後，謹慎地停在路邊，另一輛則打了方向燈，右轉，沿著集體主義風格的公寓群集繞了一圈，最後停在建築物的背面。  
  
　　雨刷沒停，擋風玻璃畫著半圓，刷掉軟綿綿的雪。扣掉一手握著方向盤，一手放在排檔上的司機，他們一次出來兩個人，第一批人完全沒交談，他們像是大步邁向刺骨寒風的舞者，為了建立更美好的社會而腳步一致，姿態高傲從容、洋溢自信威脅，美感令人作嘔。一個老人盤腿坐在公寓正門前嚼著沒有菸草的菸斗，瞳孔跟菸灰同色，他穿了好幾層佈滿窟窿的毛衣和外套，望著第二批人猶如從中心點散開的閱兵隊伍，踢著正步潛伏到這處幽暗的巢穴。一區草木皆枯的花圃左側立著一塊厚重巨大的石碑，上面用渾厚的字體刻著普斯科夫三號公寓。  
  
　　那麼，墊底的男人一定是老大，因為當中只有他戴著黑色紳士帽。他慢步經過老人，而老人往被踩亂的雪地裡扔了一枚硬幣，硬幣掉在一只軍靴靴底的紋路上，是反面。  
  
　　「壞兆頭。」老人說。  
  
　　男人停了下來，陰影和冷冰冰的路燈切了一道斜角進來，帽沿下的臉瞬時分明。他的鬍子刮得乾淨，臉頰略顯凹瘦，風衣下的深色西裝肩寬稍大，眼睛則深如黑海。他像禿鷹，但令人畏懼的是他身上一股完全與禿鷹相反的氣質。他進去，走廊鋪著油氈，兩個人把守門口兩邊，其他人堵住所有可能被拿來用作逃生路線的出口，全世界安靜的宛如廢城。五樓10號，就在這裡。  
  
　　大門被轟然踢開，一票KGB特務衝了進去。  
  
　　一片伸手不見五指，其中一名特務被故意擺在玄關的四腳餐桌椅給絆倒。框啷一聲，牽引某處的杯盤跟著碎了。老招。  
  
　　其餘人全一口氣退到靠牆位置，窸窸窣窣的聲音顯示這會兒所有的槍管都指著漆黑的中心點，站在門口的領頭男人啐了一聲，顯然他的眼睛比周圍的年輕人還要能更快適應黑暗。  
  
　　他吼了一聲俄語，意思是說你們這些雜碎，下一秒，四面八方的手電筒亮了起來，每個男人手裡拿的不是槍而是能近身攻擊的刀具。細細的光束照亮因為停電而只有輪廓的家具。公寓沒人，但保留著有一個男人在起居的高明痕跡。餐桌收拾整潔，櫥櫃上有雜糧，一個杯子擱在洗手槽還沒洗過，其餘房間的東西有人正在大肆搜查，但Oleg知道那些第二總局的白痴找不到什麼。  
  
　　Oleg掃視廚房一圈，背過身去，他罵了一句，連離他最近的人也沒聽清楚，甚至不知道他是在笑、還是生氣、還是怒急反笑。事後這群臉上還長著青春痘的特務們邊灌伏特加邊討論，他們認為那句髒話應該是他媽的，或者是天殺的，但最有可能的應該是婊子養的。

  
  
▼

  
　　七點五十分。鑄鐵鍋裡出現了足以讓火勢維持一陣子的木材，從沒被燃燼的細枝來看，是被劈斷的椅腳。坐在餐桌旁邊守夜的換成了男人，他放了一張椅子，緊靠流理台，生鏽的瓦斯爐旁邊擱了一個鐵壺和兩個瓷杯，杯緣畫著粗陋的花草，男人冒著風險偷挖了一點雪水，融來泡很濃的茶。他一邊注意火勢，一邊用焦慮的神情觀察過去一小時內太過安靜的黑髮男人，是疼痛感減弱下來了嗎。端坐在座位上的男人有著一臉老實的相貌，穿著樸實的運動夾克，來自美國南方。  
  
　　方才的女人在客廳的長沙發小睡。火光中，黑髮男人半睜著眼，望著天花板的影子顫動猶如鬼魅，好像竭盡剩下的所有力氣不讓自己睡著，姣好的面容在升高的室溫下混著截然不同的兩個極端，面無血色和滿臉通紅。他沙啞的咳了一聲，Jonathan餵他喝了一點半溫的茶水。  
  
　　「Jonathan，抱歉。」黑髮男人說。   
　　那個人轉過頭，低聲問道，「為了什麼？」  
　　「我身上的氣味糟透了，對不對？」他說，聲音略帶挖苦。  
  
　　被喚作Jonathan的男人頓了一下，並不像是因為不知道如何回答而尷尬。黑髮男人身上的確有一種味道，卻不是難聞。Jonathan原本一直小心翼翼的避免的深呼吸，此刻放開心胸，才發現一股奇特但隱隱然熟悉的氣味早已瀰漫了整個廚房，介於母性和雄性之間，令人迷惑，又有點點神往。這就像是，童年、母親、嬰兒、奶香的綜合體，只是不像女性身上有的那麼純粹，好像融合了其他珍奇的花卉，能直接聯想到神秘遙遠的異國風情。能夠生育的男性在機率上是一個異數，同樣擁有兩種生殖器官，讓他們變成了好像合該被世間撻伐的墮落天使。Jonathan只在軍隊裡遇過一個不幸突然發情的少年，他不想說他的下場。  
  
　　「不會。」Jonathan說，「我參加過越戰，雖然很快就因為中彈被送回家。」  
　　「我不是在說血的味道。」  
　　「那麼你也不應該想別的事。」Jonathan用牧師般篤定的口吻說道，「我對這沒有偏見，如果我讓你感覺有，該道歉的是我。更何況，」Jonathan加重語氣，「我們多虧你們才有可能離開這國家。」  
　　「你們攪和在這裡只是更危險。」黑髮男人反駁，「昨天你們為什麼不搭上那班公車？它可以直接帶你和你的妻子到列寧格勒的碼頭，現在那艘船已經在大西洋上了。」  
  
　　Jonathan站了起來，踱了兩圈，有點激動的回應，「那船票是你們的。」  
　　「喔，去你的。」黑髮男人閉上眼，沒費心壓低粗話。  
　　「你想聽實話？」Jonathan繼續說，「我們不能拋下一個情況危急的……產婦。」他因為找不到用詞而發窘，「Martha和我不能生育，你就算給她立刻能回到美國的機票，她也會拒絕……而且你也是美國人。」他笨笨的又接了一句，黑髮男人突然笑開，「我猜這是重點了？」  
　　「不……我口才沒有你好。拜託，我只是鄉下人。」Jonathan被激得有點急起來，「別扣我帽子，我並不討厭蘇聯人。」  
　　「開玩笑的，抱歉，Jonathan。」黑髮男人回答，「你是個好人，大好人一個。」他輕聲自語，「是我太敏感了。」  
  
　　Jonathan尊重的別過頭，過了一會，他說，「你確定他趕得上？電話也沒辦法用了。」  
　　「我們不會用到電話。」黑髮男人蠻橫的答道，又換了個比較緩和的口氣，「幾點了？」  
　　「八點多了。」Jonathan說，藉著火光看了看手錶，「剛過五分鐘。」  
　　「那他的計畫應該成功了。」黑髮男人喃喃說道。  
  
　　「什麼計畫？」他追問，男人背對他，沒有說話。Jonathan原以為他是不想回答，頓了幾秒，才意識到男人被一股銳利的劇痛給刺穿，黑髮男人扣住桌沿，用力的指節發白，他驚喘了一聲，嚇醒原本在熟睡的女人。那呻吟聲聽起來好像脊椎被活生生抽了出來，甚至比那還可怕，因為黑髮男人馬上就把聲音吞進喉嚨裡，好像嘗過比這還駭人的刑求。兩人穩住黑髮男人的身軀時，他的肚子一陣收縮，鮮血溢出桌面，成串滴落在地上，白色正方形鑲嵌黑色菱形的拼貼磁磚上面多了好幾道無暇細顧的暗紅色。男人彎起身子，好像反彈的弓，他張開嘴，發出無聲的尖叫。  
  
　　他聽不清楚Kent夫婦的聲音。快來。寶貝。他只是拼命想著，知道自己在流血。寶貝，他又想道，一次又一次。寶貝、寶貝、寶貝。黑髮男人的眼角有淚，好幾個鐘頭以來，他彷彿第一次開口認真說話，他說：「我需要你。」

 


	3. Chapter 3

　　八點十五分。一個金髮男人平白無故出現在街上，一時之間說不上來他是從哪裡冒出來的。是已經封閉的公車站嗎？還是右手邊那條死巷？左手邊塗成深藍色的門？食品店的櫥窗擺著快要過期的蟹肉罐頭，從沒人買，因為上面寫著遙遠而陌生的日文，這裡貧脊的連街車的軌道都沒有，誰知道，這男人搞不好是憑空出現的，神話被接受的原則，在這個國家已經被徹底實踐過。上一次金髮男人目睹路邊有人死在血泊裡，是因為那個人冷到把史達林同志的肖像拿來燒。

　　後來那幅只剩下半張臉的畫、半邊眼睛、半邊眉毛，只在黨辦公室掛了三天。被誰撤掉的，沒有下落，上面的命令說，偉大的史達林同志不能有所缺殘，應該拿去修復。事實上，一則流言四處流竄：唉，上面的人根本不喜歡那玩意，你沒聽說嗎？戈巴契夫同志不搞偶像崇拜了，老兄，你要跟上時代啊。而且那張肖像是哪個傢伙畫的，一點也不像史達林同志，我說他本人看起來更慈祥呢。

　　金髮男人當時沒聽到這段對話，即便是現在，他也是把身上的外套拉緊，一副窩囊的模樣。氣溫已不可能再低了──對俄羅斯來說，但他還是覺得一股寒意仍舊在浸透。男人故意駝著背，揹著一個很沉的破舊行囊。卡其色長褲磨損在膝蓋，金髮骯髒。應該是一個在蘇聯境內到處流轉的非法勞工吧。一般人或許會這樣猜。否則，為什麼他的鬍渣顯得野蠻，身材又過於高大？為什麼那對淡藍色的眼睛明明隨處可見，卻又亢奮的不自然？

　　他像個初到此地的外地人抬頭看了看酒吧的招牌，霓虹燈死了，但酒吧仍在營業，玻璃窗外可以瞧見仰賴舊式火爐取暖的男人們舉杯抑或砸杯的剪影。門口，四五個男人搓著手，抓著酒瓶，指縫夾著菸。燒灼的菸頭燃起一圈微弱的紅光，彷彿恆河沙數一個迷你星系的星暈。金髮男人停在幾公尺外，他的站姿謹慎又有點彆扭，和那群男人互相打量彼此的斤兩。

　　「嘿！你！」一個戴著深灰色毛帽的男人喊道，「你身上有沒有盧布啊？」  
　　金髮男人慢慢靠了過去，故意做了個口袋空空如也的手勢，男人們哄然大笑。  
　　「我請你一杯吧！在這國家不該有工人受凍，因為我們全在冰牢裡！哈！」另一個男人吼道，他看來年紀最長，一片奚落聲和鬼叫聲中，金髮男人跟著露出牙齒，那笑帶著一種感染力，讓他輕易的融入進去。

　　一個圍著圍巾，蓬頭垢面程度不亞於流浪漢的男人看了看他髒髒兮的外表，「礦坑？」  
　　金髮男人點頭，「北邊過來的。我以為南方會暖一點。」他說，冷到有點發抖。  
　　「還不夠南，想去黑海嗎？那裡才是天堂。」  
　　「我聽說上一班剛去過了，總該輪到我們休假了吧？」  
　　「少屁話，你明明剛去過。」

　　趁著說笑，金髮男人接過遞來的鋼製酒壺，他感激的連連道謝，假意啜了幾口伏特加，接著裝作熱辣辣的酒精讓他的喉嚨變得沙啞，解放了滿腔積壓的忿忿不平，他高聲嚷道，「我想找地方歇一晚。」

　　剛才第一個招呼他的男人馬上說，「你可以去裡面找個角落，沒人會趕你，雖然臭烘烘的。」  
　　金髮男人用下巴指了指對街，「對面那片公寓有得睡嗎？」  
　　「你說那裡？我們可沒人想這麼快回家。老婆又不漂亮，懂吧？」  
　　「管理員正在裡面對著吧檯旁邊那幅女明星海報手淫，他老是忘記海報背後是我們偉大的革命先烈……」  
　　「他的意思是，你現在過去，那裡沒人守門，一樓還有很多空的房間，你隨便睡。」

　　金髮男人點了點頭，又大方豪飲一口，「多謝了。」  
　　男人們沒再特別說話，他們點頭道別。有一陣子，菸蒂和酒各自安靜了下來，雪一會就把足跡淹沒。

　　他走遠，結凍的柏油路滑溜溜的。他讓腳步看起來因為酒意而稍有不穩，但也不必要做得太過頭，金髮男人提醒自己，這是這齣戲裡倒數幾個讓一切事情看起來沒有遭受任何漣漪波動的場景。他知道如何做、走路、演戲──當間諜。穩住。他計算時間和步數，普斯科夫三號公寓離他越來越近，左側的管理亭沒有人，停電讓整棟樓的人都陷入熟睡的魔咒，然後，他進去了。

　　走廊空無一人，金髮男人的偽裝瞬間垮台，他的腳步從快至急，最後衝進左側底端一間事先安排好的房間，他從腳踏墊下拿出鑰匙，闖了進去，立刻左右張望。

　　房間裡已經弄得像是被一個單身男人睡過那樣雜亂不堪，廚房散落空的飲料、罐頭和包裝袋，床鋪歪歪斜斜，地上一團燒過的垃圾。金髮男人微微一笑，俄語讚美詞從喉嚨深處發出。他脫下身上一件毛衣，扔在沒鋪床單的床墊上，好像這沒用的玩意他再也不想要了。裝飾得當之後，他鎖上前門，從後門離開。

　　這時候他終於決定看時間。從口袋裡拿出平常照理來說絕不拿下的手錶。八點三十分，他將錶帶重新縛上手腕，一時之間凝視平滑移動的指針，錶面上繼承而來的Победа(1)商標像一道他這輩子從來無法實現過的回音。

　　他打開五樓十號的門，迎面一男一女，和滿室溫暖的血腥味道。

 

▼

 

　　快速公路上，Oleg換了一台嶄新的賓士，不是沃嘉那種便宜貨，車上乘客只有他。  
　　他翹起腿，突然非常想喝很熱的茶。

　　沒有打開車內的閱讀燈，疾馳而過的路燈彷彿間歇的鐵軌，橘紅色的燈光明暗錯落，一陣一陣，照亮Oleg手邊的報告。反間諜處列明隸屬第一總部一位特務的身家資料、過往紀錄，包括他最近的住處。確切住址是普斯科夫三號公寓五樓10號。最高機密行動的細節照理來說只有第一總局的最高層才有權得知，此時卻出現在這裡。Oleg表情沒變，只是掀開下一頁，迴紋針夾著探員兩天前在公寓正門出入時被拍到的照片，都是長鏡頭遠距離偷拍，照片清晰明白，甚至連男人一絲不苟梳整的金髮，和他右太陽穴上的傷疤都一覽無遺。

　　Oleg至今都還拒絕向反間諜處那群勢利眼的王八蛋透露，Kuryakin探員究竟在執行什麼任務。「Oleg同志，」那男人說，反間諜處處長身材矮小，位階比他低，通紅的眼睛好像反映出業績壓力，他的油腔滑調之中還有焦慮，「包容和包庇是兩回事。」Oleg回應：「同志，在沒有更確切的證據證明探員叛變之前，任何臥底任務的干擾，犧牲的都是國家的利益。」

　　然後對方就閉嘴了，不過他知道這只是暫時的。在盧比揚卡(2)，第二總局甚至比第一總局還更像鯊魚，在他們眼中第一總局幾乎要變成了溫和的藍鯨。鯨魚大嘴一撈都是蝦米，而鯊魚更熱愛肢解獵物。

　　「長官，我們到了。」司機說道。  
　　「嗯。」  
　　  
　　Oleg抬頭，這才發現眼前並不是預期中莫斯科市中心阿爾帕特街（Arbat Street）的巷弄，他妻子說不定正弄好晚餐在等他。汽車完美的鑲進伊茲瑪伊洛夫斯基公園（Izmaylovsky Park）一條靜謐的車道，他知道公園裡東側靠近冷杉林旁邊的一顆白樺樹下，會有他現在不想見到的人在抽二十年來習慣不改的駱駝牌香菸。Oleg闔上資料夾，幾乎沒來得及看完第二總局的印章之下的評估結果：有潛逃疑慮，宜盡速追捕。

　　「謝謝。」Oleg向司機說，戴上紳士帽，「代我向Nina說會晚點回去。」他又說，然後頭也不回走了。

 

====  
(1)Illya劇中所戴之蘇聯製手錶，Победа英譯為Victory，勝利之意。  
(2)盧比揚卡大樓（Lubyanka Building）：ＫＧＢ總部（歷經契卡和內務部時代），位於莫斯科米尚斯基區（Meshchansky）。


	4. Chapter 4

▼

 

　　月亮在夜空的姿態自有模式，除非是烏雲罩天。至於今晚，Oleg可以只靠月光指路。今夜俄羅斯許多地方不約而同陷入沒電可用的境遇，但市中心的電路網絲毫未損，是故蒼白的路燈像是隱身在茫茫樹海中的燈塔，而雪色恰是浪花。供人行走的步道堆積的雪很沉，還包括被踩硬的冰。據Oleg所知，這一區在這個時間點正好是監視範圍的盲點，雪短暫停了，顯然不一會兒就會再下，因此用不著擔心會留下腳印。他要見的人早就預料到這點──英國人最會看天氣了，他們是這樣炫耀的。從白樺樹下的那個男人的站姿來看，他大概已經等了二十分鐘以上，怎麼沒凍死呢，Oleg想著，差點就要被這個想法弄得忍俊不住。

　　男人手套和圍巾一應不缺，手上握著登喜路（Dunhill）的煙斗。深灰色毛料大衣款式保守，就是那種只剩下東德高級政治官員會穿的東西，跟東德的S式卡賓槍（Karabiner S）頗有異曲同工之妙。蘇聯有了AK-47之後，SKS半自動步槍就沒那麼風光了(3)。反正，Oleg弔詭地想著，這是他今晚遇見第二個在嚼煙斗的男人，不過眼前的傢伙運氣比較好，比起味如嚼蠟只能咬吸嘴解饞，Oleg和對方只剩下兩、三公尺的時候，印度產菸草的味道就凍結在凜冽的空氣中，害他打了個噴嚏。

　　「你不會是搭夜班巴士來的吧，很冷。」  
　　「暖氣很強。」那人回答，口氣中有種緩慢的興味，「這點我倒是沒想到。」  
　　「在英國待久了，不習慣好車了嗎？」  
　　「你跟我都知道即將就要沒有東德車這回事了。」

　　是啊，Oleg沒說出口，你喜歡德國的車才有鬼呢。不過Alexander Waverly一直不是個正常的英國人。他的喜好特異獨行。他不用「典型」而是「正常」這個字，大概是下意識地想替「不是正常人」這句話做點委婉的解釋。沒什麼用。Waverly不是在跟他聊情報分析，這種事用不著這麼麻煩。歐洲杯預選賽當時在斯德哥爾摩市政廳抽籤，東西德因為命運被分在同一個小組的時候，也因為命運注定不會有踏上《自相殘殺》 的路(4)。東西德兩個月前已合併了。

　　「你沒抽菸？」Oleg問。  
　　「這支煙斗是你送我的，記得嗎？二十年前？你說──」  
　　「駱駝牌真是臭死了。」Oleg淡淡說道。  
　　「恕我無禮，但我記得你當時的口吻還要更詼諧一些。」  
　　「而我以為你忘了俄語怎麼說。」  
　　「本能了，甩也甩不掉。」

　　男人的俄語說得不差。Oleg評斷，這番招呼帶給他一種往事已逝的預感。他試著回想對方上一次說俄語是什麼時候，想不起來。久未見面，他和他之間的秘密通訊通常是英語或俄語加密過後的電報，兩人秘密協議解碼書是《戰爭與和平》和《英國大憲章》。看準這個年代越來越沒有人擁有閒情逸致或者權力閱讀大部頭（擁有時間即是擁有權力，不是嗎）。雖然Oleg不久以後就要求改用修昔底德斯的《伯羅奔尼薩戰史》，為了這件比雞毛蒜皮還不如的事情，Oleg硬是用了那條緊急專用通話線──隨時隨地都有人在監聽──然後用媲美倫敦星期四傾盆大雷雨的語速滔滔不絕地數落了英國的憲政制度，彷彿是在藉機隨堂抽考監聽人員的英語聽力（事後，七葷八素的專員向反間諜處的頭子保證，Oleg長官對黨的教條忠貞不貳）。

　　「顯而易見，你們撲空了。」

　　Oleg似乎覺得這是句廢話，所以沒有回應，Waverly察覺到了，因此又補上一句，「我可能不該說『你們』──而是『他們』，是嗎？第二總局那些人想必不太高興。」

　　不太高興。Oleg唇邊有種稱得上是微笑的東西，英國佬是這樣稱呼任務失利嗎。不，那其實是Waverly本人的風格。眼見男人髮絲灰白錯落，時光什麼時候流逝的，戰爭是否又即將要結束，他握著紅褐色石楠木煙斗的手變成了左手，Oleg與他結識二十年，知道他情緒起伏的時候是什麼樣子。

　　「看來我不用煩惱怎麼抓內奸了。」Oleg嘲諷道，決定單刀直入。

　　「確實是從我們這裡曝光的消息。關於Kuryakin探員的住處。」Waverly老實承認，口吻中頗有道歉的打算，但卻沒有道歉的話語，「他們滲透進來了，而且離我還不算遠。幸好那女孩從第一天就證明她不是省油的燈。鯊魚咬著鞋子不放的時候，你也只能棄鞋求生。即便那是雙在龐德街買的牛津鞋。」他用一種遺憾的尾音作結。

　　「反正不用花你半個月的薪水。」

　　英國人笑了，吐了一口菸，「幸虧如此。我們布置了另一個點，鎮名一樣，住址一樣。不過，精彩的地方就在這了，他們獲得的城市情報，距離原本的駐點七百公里，儘管它們還是共用一個時區。」他又說，「這真該歸功於蘇聯偉大的國家公共住宅建設──和貧乏的取名技巧 (5)。」

　　那就是兩天前那幾張照片的由來，Waverly顯然要求Kuryakin必須要去那裡露臉。

　　「那麼你知道Kuryakin現在在哪裡。」

　　「當然。」Waverly說，甚至沒有看錶，「他應該趕回原本的住處了。我們替他爭取到了一點時間。但你和我、包括他本人，都知道這個國家的每一個──」他強調，隨即又覺得沒這必要而恢復原本的音量，「再小的城鎮都會有KGB，他沒辦法躲久的。」

　　Oleg不作聲，稍微走遠了幾步。雪地沙沙作響，那不只是腳步聲。Waverly安靜的抽起自己的菸。在第一總局人事檔案處的機密資料裡，Kuryakin表面上是KGB派遣在UNCLE的臥底間諜，工作性質讓他成為觀察名單上高風險叛變份子──這是為什麼那些傢伙自然而然會像條血蛭跑去騷擾Waverly的原因。他們──照理來說知道這個祕密計畫的少數高層，原本已經批准所有Kuryakin提出的要求，計畫都已經進行到了這個關頭，會是誰故意放的風聲，推了本就野心勃勃等待獵食的第二總局一把？

　　Oleg開口問道，「Kuryakin在你們那裡用的假名是？」  
　　「Elio。」Waverly說，他已經不咬煙斗了。  
　　「他們要抓他，並不是因為知道那個幕後的計畫。」Oleg突然說。

　　Waverly早就超過五十歲後半了吧，說不定已經六十了，戴著一副玳瑁框眼鏡。這個瞬間，Oleg終於相信他是三十年前從牛津畢業的高材生了。

　　「很遺憾，我恐怕你的組織已經分裂了。」英國人說，他們犀利的回馬槍總是狠狠地慢了半拍。

 

▼

 

　　金髮男人凝視眼前。

　　折射的火光在暗黑的牆壁上狂舞，一幅看不出所以然的田園寫生畫宛如被拖進夕陽時分的金色浪濤中焚燒。Kuryakin迅速認出之前黑髮男人曾經跟他提過的那對夫婦的長相──他們站在前頭，看起來不堪一擊，卻流露出堅固的保護者形象，守衛著他們身後的某個事物──金髮男人自知世間沒有任何事物可以信任，特別是人。但如果要探討有沒有知人知面這回事，這次他信人性本善。

　　他沒有自我介紹，一兩秒之間解除自己身上的敵意，讓Jonathan放鬆警戒，他的視線早就越過了Kent夫婦。金髮男人聽見Jonathan低聲對妻子Martha說：對，就是他沒錯。為什麼？為什麼這個男人會知道沒認錯人？Kuryakin突然不能確定起來，他的藍眼珠已經移到了桌下的那攤鮮血，他做了什麼？是否有種破碎的恐慌湧上他按照常理說只能不動如山的面容，是因為只要是男人，都知道見到深愛之人會有什麼表情嗎。一隻裸露的腳踝猝不及防躍入視線，那屬於人的一部分肢體他再熟悉不過，他和他做愛而黑髮男人攀上高潮的瞬間，繃緊的足弓就會彷彿芭蕾舞者在用生命吶喊──吶喊一些融化了Kuryakin的事實。

　　Jonathan終於側身讓開。一張餐桌，一把火爐，一個人。

　　黑髮男人在那裡，陰翳使他更美。  
　　「寶貝。」他喚道，彷彿亙久時空中的一聲輕歎。

　　金髮男人再也看不見周遭所有事物了，他感覺Jonathan拍了拍他的上臂，他沒他那麼高，所以他用大掌撫了一下Martha的肩頭表示謝意。他一個箭步、如此專注。他什麼也沒說，動作一點也不遲疑，在黑髮男人罕見地朝他伸出手時，他有力的手掌已經扶著男人的後頸，固定頭部和腰身，他的神情混和柔情和粗魯，他才低頭就已經吻住了黑髮男人的嘴唇，黑髮男人的手指狠狠插進了那一頭紊亂的淡金色髮絲，唇舌交纏的地方濺起激情的水聲。他吻他到了舌根，吻到了難以具名的某種深處，並不只是口腔的接觸。關於他們，沒有什麼是不可吻的。

　　「你從不叫我寶貝。」金髮男人鬆開唇，認真的說，這是他一整夜來最為放鬆的時刻，他的喉音變得濃重，彷彿打呼嚕的貓，黑髮男人安置在他懷裡，揶揄道，「有可能是你的等級降到寶貝了。」

　　Kuryakin微笑，「我該留意這點嗎？」

　　「你是該小心……」黑髮男人說到一半，突然發出疼痛的呻吟，他緊緊抓住金髮男人破舊的衣領，力道猛烈的讓他的聲音得透過咬牙才能傳出來，「……現在你距離分手越來越近了。」

　　Kuryakin不再被他的玩笑話給干擾了，他那種討人厭的正經八百差點讓黑髮男人哽咽。金髮男人吻著他的髮際，從靠近耳朵的地方、靠近太陽穴的地方，把他的強自鎮定給吻走。然後他又吻他的嘴唇，只在兩個人聽得見的距離說了愛。

　　「你還是不願意告訴我，你什麼時候學會的剖腹產？」

　　金髮男人的笑容淺得幾乎看不出來，他說話的內容，和他想要表現的是兩種完全不同的情緒，「他們什麼都有教我。」

　　「包括這個？」

　　「包括這個。」他低下頭，蹭了他的鼻樑，鼻尖則適合小小的親吻，「包括怎麼把屌插進你的身體，」金髮男人在他耳邊輕輕吹了口氣，黑髮男人呵呵笑了起來，他又吻了一下那早已汗濕的額頭，「也包括把重要的東西弄出來。」眼見黑髮男人快樂得不太像失血過多，他有點無奈。

　　「你就愛聽這種話。」  
　　「你就愛我這樣子。」

　　黑髮男人已經沒有力氣了，即便他還在笑、逞強又蠻不在乎，他也看得出來。現在分秒必爭。金髮男人打開背包，赫然出現簡易的醫療器材。

　　「請，」金髮男人向另外兩人說，「要快，我需要你們幫忙。」

 

=====

註釋：  
(3)SKS半自動步槍由蘇聯槍械設計師西蒙諾夫（Serge Simonov）於1945年設計，AK-47普及之後退居二線，並大量輸出到東歐及中國，其後部分國家遂自行仿製生產，東德製則稱為「S式卡賓槍」。  
(4)抽籤結果出來時，德國足球雜誌《踢球者》（kicker Sportmagazin）的頭條即為「自相殘殺」。1992年歐洲盃錦標賽，也是東西德合併後第一次以「德國隊」的名義參加賽事，當時全隊僅有三名東德球員，並於決賽惜敗丹麥。另，蘇聯當年度雖已解體，但因已晉級正賽，故以「獨立國家國協」（CIS）的名義參賽。  
(5)蘇聯時期，大量興建制式國民住宅。廣受歡迎的俄羅斯電影《命運的捉弄》（Ирония судьбыб, или С лёгким паром!）（1975）即是敘述原本居住在莫斯科的男主角誤打誤撞到了列寧格勒，闖進同一個地址和建築內部極為相似的公寓，進而認識了女主角的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 選假名的時候，我腦中第一個反應就是Elio，當然，是Armie正在拍攝的電影Call me by your name的男主角之一。即便Armie演的角色其實是叫Oliver，但兩位主角彼此深愛的和成為的「對象」卻是對方──透過名字。於是我還是決定用Elio（當然也是因為好唸啦，幹）。


	5. Chapter 5

　　匡噹，Alfred打翻了咖啡。他差點要以為這是血統問題。

　　已經超過深夜的錄音室，安靜非比尋常，這個房間他不習慣。牆壁上，淡米色的木架支撐一台老式的錄音設備，和一副軟墊逐漸剝落的耳機。房間藏身在總部西側三樓與四樓之間的樓梯夾層，內部狹窄的只能讓一個人轉身，隔壁就是男廁。實心門板密不通風，坐在裡頭，只能感受到唯一一個定期更換的東西就是頭上那顆令人睡意全無的燈泡，亮度幾乎媲美拷問專用的照明。他在這裡工作了幾年，和其他人一樣，一直以為這是間儲藏室。隔天當他離開這裡，Alfred知道，它還是儲藏室，沒有多餘設備，沒有機密用途。

　　他在第二總局服役的時間不長，今年二十九歲。少年白讓他的背影看似壯年已過，臉上的銀邊眼鏡又不巧的暴露了超齡的稚氣，或許是此前接受的機械訓練讓他天真的以為可以去研發組吧，他們甚至送他到西柏林去留學。結束在波昂（Bonn）的短暫旅行，他的心好像還留在露天咖啡座搖曳的傘下，回到莫斯科的隔天，他就被分發到了反間諜處，讓室友羨慕不已──敬蘇維埃，他們舉杯，傾聽廣場上聚集了有蘇維埃以來最大的示威遊行，這是第一次，改革、開放和自由的字眼跑得比國家還要更前面。即便是未來，他們語帶保留的祝賀Alfred，他待的地方也將永遠是冷戰的傳奇單位。

　　那有什麼用？有什麼用？前天，一個特務，他們故意讓他死在盧比揚卡側門的街上。那裡平常是第一總局和第八總局科技處常用的出口。蘇聯就兩種人不睡覺，一種是特務，一種是知識分子。或許他們都屬於同一種，介於狂熱分子和瘋子之間。盧比揚卡入夜也燈火通明，總有審訊不完的人，監視不完的黑名單，不可能沒人看見、或經過，橫陳在街上的屍體。隔夜，剷雪時已經沒了理應結凍的人類軀體，就連血水的痕跡也好像是過曝的底片，在空茫的雪裡好像一切都是想像出來的錯覺，猶剩一縷內臟曾經暴露在空氣中的腐敗滋味，格外和幾百公尺外供應早餐的沙龍咖啡館相襯。他們就是這樣的人種：談笑間，灰飛煙滅。

　　鏽蝕的蘇聯幻夢。Alfred懷疑自己是不是生錯年代。間諜已經過時了，這個國家現在需要大量速成的政客，去填補錯失西方五十年那無底的空洞。

　　腐敗的氣息，瓦解的前夕。

　　他一定某個地方有做錯，所以不能去更安靜、更俐落、可以心無旁鶩也能展現忠於組織的第八總局。或許沒有，他沒做錯什麼，去聯邦德國的首都，並不比去紐約更罪加一等。因為他是德俄混血。他的俄國父親為什麼會在窩瓦河的左岸找到他的德國母親，明明那時候，德軍往史達林格勒南部展開楔型攻勢，把燃燒的石油倒進窩瓦河，燒死一片紅軍。當軍衣和骨頭黏在一起無法分開，烤焦的眼睫毛並不比愛人的視線還要灼熱，這或許這就是生命沒有如休止符般匆促中斷、和重新被製造出來的謎底。

　　Alfred從口袋掏出手帕擦乾灑出一半的咖啡，米色襯衫的袖口轉眼間吸乾了黑褐色的液體，幸而沒有濺到桌上的資料、儀器、甚至是捲在一旁的粗呢大衣。他鬆了口氣，掛鐘顯示現在的時間是凌晨四點多了，就一般水準而言，他不應該感覺疲勞。手邊的四卷錄音帶他已經聽了三卷，一手握著鉛筆，一手放在調節音量與頻率的轉盤上，紙面上潦草記下每卷錄音帶的內容，他打算等到全部聽完後再一併謄到正式表格上。

　　這些錄音帶已經經過初步剪接，你的只是一部分。處長在傍晚時跟他說，你懂規則，這代表不只是你被分配到這個任務，不許告訴任何人，不許告訴任何人你做過和聽過什麼，你可以用3號錄音室。

　　Alfred當下比較震驚的是，處長室不僅沒有濃得跟清晨時分一樣清新的菸霧，除了處長以外，還有其他穿著黑西裝的男人。那些人他可能有見過，也可能沒有，這種事還是保持著一種曖昧的立場最好。謹慎起見，他問了「3號錄音室在哪裡」和「什麼時候得完成」。處長回答第一個問題時帶著某種含蓄的鼓勵，彷彿在祝賀他又往上升了一階，可以分享更多秘密。至於第二個問題，他只是笑了笑，Alfred敬了禮，「馬上去辦，長官。」他順從的說。

　　一天下來他已經工作超過──幾個小時？或許是十八個小時吧，當他聽完第二卷錄音帶，去小解的時候不小心靠著隔板迷迷濛濛睡著，耳邊嗡嗡作響，持續迴盪方才入耳的片段。驚醒後，他猶豫了一會，決定躲在廁所隔間迅速自慰一回。這不是他的問題。

　　他們只告訴他監聽的對象之一是KGB第一總局的Kuryakin特務，假名Elio，另一個則是CIA派到蘇聯來的傢伙。就這樣，彷彿他們認定Alfred的層級不需要知道更多。錄音帶裡頭沒錄到什麼對話，就算有也大多十分瑣碎，他如實記下；剩下的三分之二非常單純：就是性交的聲音。

　　就像大多數人察覺到了這種事會下意識的尷尬，他是成年人，知道性交是什麼，更因為他是受過訓練的人，所以了解性交的意義。第一卷錄音開始撥放，他熟練的認出說著俄國腔英語的人就是他們的特務，根據對話的熟稔程度來看，他分配到的部分不是兩人初次見面的情境。Alfred集中注意力，正如一般情況，他監聽的人通常不是一般老百姓或是作亂的自由派分子，而是自己人──KGB誰也不信，包括他們本身。

　　竊聽器一定被黏在床頭櫃或者是床鋪旁邊，因為床板震動的傾軋清晰可聞，有時甚至還會蓋過吁吁喘聲。Alfred感覺熱氣馬上就從脖子和下腹部升起，他深吸了好幾口氣，讓那種硬是要裝作若無其事、稀鬆平常的情緒合成一副假面具，儘管這個場合只有他自己。他用一種冷血的專業，把聲音放大，接連不斷的喘息聲滑進耳道，而以美國男人高聲哀鳴著Elio這個名字作結。

　　老天，Alfred心想，也就是說那個CIA特務是Omega。上面的人沒說到這點，是因為太可恥了？這是色誘行動？誰能預料到美國會大膽的派遣一個容易因為身體因素就變節的Omega特務？他可不知道原來Kuryakin探員在這方面也有所優勢。出於正常反應，Alfred羨慕起來。第二、第三卷的內容相差無幾，聽得出來竊聽器都是Kuryakin探員設置的，音量適中，可能顧慮到錄音的內容都是上床吧。Alfred不禁有點同情，看來他還不是一個因為愛國而放棄了一些自我或是羞恥心的男人。錄音距離不會近得讓人連插入的水聲都聽得到，但也不至於遠得讓事後監聽的人得把音量調得老高才能辦事。

　　直到第四卷，一開始的雜音和摩擦聲造成的破音讓Alfred不得不調整背景音，拳拳到肉讓他知道似乎有一個男人被輪番毆打，隨後這個男人被扔在原地，氣猶若絲，呼吸急促的彷彿要壓抑──是疼痛嗎？過了十分鐘，一個刻意放輕的腳步聲傳來，CIA特務說話了。

　　「你這……你在幹嘛。」他喘道，聲音近得讓Alfred皺眉，「你白癡嗎？被發現怎麼辦？」

　　Kuryakin的回話聽不太清楚，但很顯然是在反駁，Alfred立刻判斷竊聽器被裝在CIA那傢伙的身上，而且有可能Kuryakin並不曉得他們被竊聽了。Kuryakin立刻帶著那個人逃出去。將近二十分鐘都是兩人快步奔跑的聲音，直到四周安靜下來，兩人似乎稍作休息，CIA特務才毒辣的開口。

　　「你嫉妒了，你受不了了，沒辦法忍受你那群同黨準備要插我。」  
　　「你──」  
　　「他們，不，你們有這權力找其他的人做這種事，對象是不是你根本無所謂。」  
　　「你給我閉嘴──」  
　　「你甚至無法標記我，不是嗎？你做了這麼多次，從來沒有成功。」CIA特務嘲笑。

　　碰的一聲，很明顯，Kuryakin砸了一拳在牆上。這演技太完美了，Alfred聽得有點入神，他得專心點，這一定是事先串通好的，Kuryakin故意讓其他KGB特務綁架那個CIA，事後再來救他，藉此取得美國人的信任。

　　「他們對你下藥。」Kuryakin聲音變得很輕，「你吃了什麼？」

　　「很笨的做法？」男人不甩這個問題，他的聲音亢奮而且有些結巴，彷彿醉了酒變成大舌頭，講話口無遮攔，Alfred知道這是同時服用了四五種興奮劑的後果，「他們不像你知道我三百六十五天隨時隨地都可以發情……」

　　對話又短暫中斷，同時還有布料碎裂的聲音，可想而知是誰的衣服遭殃。Kuryakin顯然比起對方還更像嗑了藥。美國人的皮帶扣環被粗魯扯開，至於拉鍊則聽不太清楚。以KGB平常強迫灌藥的劑量來說，那個人無論身上有穿或沒穿，鐵定都遮不住勃起。很快的，那大概是西裝褲和內褲被硬是扒掉的聲響吧，Kuryakin的憤怒太真實了，這似乎有些不太對勁，他的怒火不像是偽裝出來的，即便不在現場，Alfred也感受到一股不理性的盲目情緒宛如野火四處亂竄。

　　「對，就是這樣，嗯──」美國男人浪叫起來，「對，那裡，操我──老天，寶貝，快操我！」

　　聽了整夜的交媾，再怎麼樣也索然無味。Alfred一口氣把所剩無多的咖啡喝完，這次沒什麼前戲可言，被下了藥的Omega不需要，而Kuryakin聽起來十分上火，褲襠被匆匆解開，不一會就傳來器官沒入某處的淫靡吸附聲，有節奏的抽插維持了幾分鐘，Alfred默默望著時鐘，正在他正要計算出兩人的射精時間，突如其來的抖音嚇了他一跳。

　　「你──」男人原本的聲音轉瞬變了。甜美，三分迷惘。

　　是他，美國人。酥到了骨子裡的淫蕩聲音差點讓Alfred收好的性慾脫韁而出。男人又喘息，聲音突然沉下去了。一連串迷濛的哼聲又輕又碎，比起聽了一整夜的騷貨式叫法，旋然收低的音量，好像快感已經越線，像滾滾洪流安靜又平滑的衝出了既定的河道，不是驟雨而是一片無法承受的汪洋。取而代之，反倒是Kuryakin的粗喘失去了壓抑，胯部的撞擊越發凶狠，Alfred直覺有異，他們做了這麼多次愛──或者說，聽著他們做了這麼多次，這回的毫無顧忌並不像是他們對此非常陌生，而是代表之前被錄下的內容都只是逢場作戲。

　　猛烈的插入到達頂點，他們各自發出高亢和低盪的叫聲。

　　兩人雙雙屏住呼吸。Alfred抓緊耳機，滿心勝利， **他們** 就要贏了。這婊子就要是他們的了。

　　「你……」CIA特務的聲音第一次沒那麼沉著，「那是你嗎？」  
　　「你好暖。」Kuryakin沒頭沒腦的說，「我要你。」

　　突然出現一刻空白，彷彿陰莖一沉頂入，隨後一陣尖銳的悶聲氣音傳來，他曾聽聞成結會讓Omega歷經巨大的痛楚，男性比女性猶勝。幾秒之後，作為容器的男人爆出嘶聲狂吼，一層又一層被頂開的肉壁收縮、收縮、收縮，回到零點。收束已經摸索到了最深處的巨大性器。Kuryakin一丁點聲響都沒有，可以想見他所有的一切都是咬緊的。咬緊的牙關，咬緊的擁抱，咬緊的呼吸，被咬緊的生殖器。Alpha總是樂於在事後炫耀刺穿Omega，炫耀他們如何讓身下的人因為成結而放聲哭叫。Alfred還沒經驗過這個，此刻他才曉得，Alpha也是會痛的，甚至可能會痛到流下不符合自尊，卻符合人性的眼淚。

　　Kuryakin顫抖的氣息停了。他們的世界或許曾經停了那麼一秒。

　　「我愛你。」他誓言。  
　　「Illya。」男人恍惚低喃，「Illya，Illya，我的Illya。」

　　Alfred站了起來，什麼時候站起來的，他不知道，拿下耳機，錄音帶還在轉，他這才發現音量被他調得有多大聲，即便沒有狂暴搧聲、沒有肉體擠壓，兩個男人進入了結合為一的靜謐，心跳頻率幾乎達到一致，近乎完美。一種溫柔漫延開來，不是假象。他剛才叫他什麼？

　　Illya。  
　　Illya，不是Elio。

　　簡直是個白癡。Alfred想道，比起錯愕，他竟然覺得有點不可思議，這就是第一總局最優秀的特務，他聽說過他的名字，KGB裡怎麼會有人不知道。Illya，就是那個Illya嗎？Illya Kuryakin，這個男人輸了，你輸了，你居然把真名告訴任務目標。Alfred在原地站了一會兒，靜待原本的激動被悵然給掩熄。很奇怪的，幹了這麼多次以後，他第一次不樂意當告密者。

　　轉身離開房間，他手上拿著資料和退出來的卡帶。他邊跑邊看著拱窗外莫斯科還在清晨五點的渾沌之際，走廊的另外一端處長室的燈還亮著──這就是了，長官們在等待Alfred帶來好消息。

 

▼

 

　　遠隔大西洋，美國維吉尼亞某處的落葉林快要被雪壓垮。天殺的國安局（NSA）為什麼不能預測出來這個冬天會這麼冷？距離蘭利（Langley）的「那裡」(6)不是很遠的另一個地方：車子沿著喬治華盛頓紀念公路（George Washington Memorial Parkway）開，原本漂亮的行道樹現在被突如其來的一場大風雪給弄成了災難，樹倒了，黑油油的路變成了白花花的平原。冬天開始沒多久，Sanders已經在想念下一個年度秋季時分會優雅變色的槭樹。

　　他們在波多馬克河（Potomac River）沿岸一處隱密的森林小屋，四周都是同性質的度假別墅。大量的旅客是最危險的掩護。可惜的是，他沒有半點度假心情，這裡回到總部只需花上二十分鐘的車程，幸好風雪越下越大，他暫時不用去煩心回去處理棘手又浪費時間的公關問題。即便房子的起居室被改造成通訊站，牆上的油畫被拆下來丟到了沙發後頭，另行張貼一面扎著紅色大頭針的蘇聯地圖，反正房子裡的備糧夠多，又有床鋪可以睡覺，人活到最後還有什麼好奢求的？

　　「他呢？」他問。  
　　「失聯。」另一個冷靜的聲音說，火上澆油的又添了一句，「依舊失聯。」

　　Sanders看了說話的年輕人一眼，這傢伙並不是剛從大學畢業的白癡，跟在他身邊五年半，還不如那個已經被栓在腳邊快十年的黑髮男人，卻一個比一個還喜歡挑釁權威。話說回來他們現在在校園要搞招募也越來越不容易了，這個屬下是接受過正規訓練進來的高材生，家境富裕，不是CIA會特別喜歡的類型。Sanders一時忘了他是哪個學校畢業的，當地人？馬里蘭大學？

　　壁爐裡熊熊火焰還在燃燒，Sanders卻撿了一塊木頭扔了進去。這個舉動在旁人的解讀看來，或許是一種發洩，甚至是一種後悔，似乎是在斟酌當初不應該貿然派遣一名老手去冒險。年輕人大致上可以理解，若真的損失一名頂級特務，還是有大把的人才可以揮霍──這種心態是蘇聯式的國家主義，而非美國推崇的人道標準。Sanders望著火光，那晚就在這裡，同個地方，黑髮男人坐在他對面的沙發，房子裡只有他們兩人，光是這點就極其難得。

　　那個喜歡穿三件式西裝的男人身上一襲深灰色的馬甲，他一向以皮笑肉不笑應對所有Sanders要求他去做的垃圾。只有那次──唯一一次，他動怒了。

　　「你要我生雜種？」黑髮男人怒不可遏的問道。

　　結果這成了他們之間最後的對話，隔天男人就從華盛頓搭飛機離開美國本土。Sanders被白宮方面絆住腳，因此失去了再跟他說上一句的機會。或許也沒什麼好說的，他們希望男人做的事情都說了。再一句、兩句、甚至是俗濫的告別，都不是他們的作風。哪怕沒有下一次能再見面。

　　「如果你問我，老闆。」年輕的Thomas Wayne打斷他偏執的回憶，讓Sanders突然提高警覺的不是大言不慚，而是經過某種判斷的口吻。長久以來，他們根據線索做的判斷大部分都錯了，但線索是過程中唯一的真實，甚至可能是所有錯綜複雜中，一件該費心尋回的真理，「他跑了。要不要打個賭？」

=====

(6)美國中央情報局（Central Intelligence Agency）總部。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 閒話：雖然說，這篇主題有ABO(我人生第一次的ABO...)。但是，想到寫肉就可以讓我拖稿三天......(無敵不會寫肉人)  
> 以及：寫的時候，想針鋒而對的東西非常多。或許有些是利用反諷表達，或許有些是故意陳述。我依舊在找尋著懂我心思的知音。


End file.
